


The Darcy Kids: Doomsday

by CillianChamp



Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [21]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillianChamp/pseuds/CillianChamp
Summary: The plot revolves around Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie after their family died and the rest of the human are gambling that spread throughout the world.
Series: The Darcy Triplets Storiverse [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470425





	The Darcy Kids: Doomsday

In the cold, rainy day, all the citizens in New Royale City have been placed in a magical slumber by mysterious, thorned vines that spread throughout the city.


End file.
